


you almost drowned

by geckohorns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Delirium, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Oneshot, Probably ooc, Sickfic, Swearing, Vomiting, Well...Almost, half of this isnt even canon probably, im stepping out of my comfort zone with this fanfic im gonna die, schlatt is actually the ram in his icon because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: “Sir! You’re awake!” In came the youngest member of his cabinet and his right hand man - Tubbo. The short boy tumbled in, coming to a halt only when he got to the edge of the bed, worry glinting in his eyes.“Yeah I’m awak- what the fuck even happened Tubbo?” Schlatt shot sternly.Tubbo nervously wringed his hands together, looking anywhere but the ram’s cold stare, “Ah...uhm...yo-you almost drowned.”“I what?!”
Relationships: Everything is playful flirtation/platonic, None tf
Kudos: 146





	you almost drowned

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based off that one scene where he's goin' over to talk to wilbur and tommy and he just  
> s i n k s  
> Wrote for fun, trying to practice with these...characters(?)  
> I'm pretty new to the series so hopefully I can make more content with a better feel for them soon! ;)

He snorted loud, his consciousness rushing back like waves in the rapids. He tried to open his eyes but was only met with the heaviest feeling resting on his eyelids.  
“Dammit…” The ram tried to move his limbs next to only feel muscles across his entire body sear in pain. He grit his teeth as he endured the stinging waves that flushed throughout him. Schlatt managed to sit himself upright with little trouble, letting out a breath he never knew he was keeping in. Oval pupils stared into empty space as he barely took in his surroundings. He could tell immediately that he was back in his room at the White House, haphazardly tucked in his totally over-the-top California king bed that he had firmly requested during his first week of presidency.  
“What in God’s name…?” He began the grueling process of moving the rest of his sore body out from under the covers when the door to his room slammed open.  
“Sir! You’re awake!” In came the youngest member of his cabinet and his right hand man - Tubbo. The short boy tumbled in, coming to a halt only when he got to the edge of the bed, worry glinting in his eyes.  
“Yeah I’m awak- what the fuck even happened Tubbo?” Schlatt shot sternly.  
Tubbo nervously wringed his hands together, looking anywhere but the ram’s cold stare, “Ah...uhm...yo-you almost drowned.”  
“I what?!”  
His outburst caused his stomach to suddenly drop, the sheep’s body stiffening. Before it was too late, he ignored the pain of his body in favor of rushing to the small connected walk-in bathroom, sliding onto his knees, and unceremoniously threw up into the toilet.  
“Ohhh boy…” Tubbo whined lowly, keeping his distance but making sure he had a close eye on his president. Schlatt’s triangle nose twitched whilst he let the rest of what he ate yesterday and probably the day before that, empty out into the once pristine toilet bowl. A groan slipped out once he decided to rest his furry cheek against the toilet seat, much to Tubbo’s disgust.  
“Quackity should be here any minute sir. He was putting your suit in the wash just a few moments ago, told me to come check up on ya.”  
Schlatt knew the kid meant well, but god, he needed to shut up. His head was pounding like someone was straight up skullfucking him and the last thing he needed was his kid talking his head off. The ram would’ve snarled a ‘shut the fuck up’ or something among those lines if he trusted his mouth enough to even open without spilling so much as a ounce of vomit. He sighed.  
Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a few seconds…

\---

“Grab his horns and lift!”  
“I do and I’m dead as soon as he wakes back up!”  
“He’s gonna die before you if you don’t help me get this senile old man back in his bed!”  
It took nearly ten minutes to drag their president back into said bed, the limp ram being heavier than what either of them had expected. Quackity shoved the unconscious man back onto the bed, nearly sending him off the other side. Once they got it over with, they both sighed. The vice president began to work on getting Schlatt back under the covers while Tubbo stood to the side, nervously looking over Quackity’s handiwork.  
“Will Schlatt be okay?” The small voice of Tubbo piped up. Quackity was quick to nod, although his face was crunched in worry and doubt.  
“If he can survive the whole debate and campaign process then he can survive this. He wasn’t even in the water for that long anyway.” He grumbled, stepping away from the bed once he got it situated. Quackity turned over to Tubbo and crossed his arms.  
“If you’re gonna stand here and worry, you might as well make yourself useful, y’know?”  
Tubbo blinked, tilting his head in curiosity, “How?”  
“You know where the alchemy room is? The room with all the potions ‘n shit?”  
“I think so…”  
“There’s a funky lookin’ potion sitting on the table in there. It’s sorta a...red-ish pink-ish kinda thing? You’ll know it when you see it. Can you bring that for me?”  
Tubbo took one last look at Schlatt before nodding with a dash of enthusiasm. The ram looked anything but presentable. His ears were drooping, his horns were dull and his breathing was a bit too shallow for his liking. Just knowing that the potion would be able to bring Schlatt back to his normal, somewhat warm self, gave Tubbo that extra kick of hope he needed.  
“Sure thing!”

\---

It had been half an hour and the situation had developed...oddly. Quackity’s arm was now held hostage by the most important man in Manburg that was left as a half-awake and delirious from the mild fever he had been plagued with since he was pulled out the river right at the borders.  
“Y-y’know, honey pumpkin peach, I’ve always...I’ve always liked your...flatty patty.” The ram purred, keeping his vice president’s arm close to his chest.  
“You’re fuckin weird man.” murmured Quackity, trying to free himself but to no avail. Schlatt’s small tail thumped against the mattress as he tried to pull Quackity into the bed with him.  
“C’mooooon! Get your flatty patty int’a bed. Its not gay unless you make it gay.” Schlatt slurred with the stupidest smile. If Quackity didn't know any better, he would’ve thought he pounded a 12-pack with how tipsy his entire stature was and how warm he was overall. The poor man felt like an oven clasped around his arm.  
“Buddy, you GOTTA lay down.” Quackity half laughed, mentally cursing for sending a child to get a potion when he could’ve done it himself in less than 10 minutes. His eyes darted to the clock; it’s felt like an eternity since Tubbo left. Just when he thought he’d possibly skipped out on the task, footsteps rang through the hallway. The door soon slammed open, revealing a Tubbo holding up a bright potion and a rather worried looking Fundy.  
“Ugh, it's about time! I’m getting assaulted here!” Quackity cried out.  
“Seems like it.” Fundy’s expression quickly turned to one of subtle enjoyment, ears pinned back as he tried to keep a laugh under wraps.  
“You got the potion Tubbs?”  
“Yessir!” The smiling right hand man stepped forward, potion clasped close to his heart as if it was the most precious thing he’d held in his life. “So...are you sure this’ll help?”  
“Y-yeah! I mean - that’s what the books said! I’m not a fuckin’ doctor!” Anxiety seeped into Quackity’s voice. Schlatt grunted and pulled even harder on his arm.  
“Nooo don’t kill me...you’re so sexy…” He spoke wistfully, cheek pressed up against the tan forearm. Tubbo and Fundy both kept back a hollering laugh, Fundy even throwing his paws over his mouth.  
“Give it to him. Give it to him now before he gets to my ass. I prefer to stay a virgin for at least a few more months if you don't mind!”  
The fox gently took the potion out of Tubbo’s hands, taking a glance at the small paper label tied around the neck of the glass bottle with fine string. He nodded, popped the cork off with his padded thumb, and cleared his throat to get his president’s attention. Disinterested, Schlatt flicked his ear and lazily looked over at the tall animal man.  
“Ahh...the nation’s personal furry! Came to share the fun with Quack and I?”  
Fundy sighed, “Sir...you’re ill. You need to drink this.”  
Schlatt, interest peaked, looked over the glowing potion only to wrinkle his nose, “Yooo...you tryna poison me right now? Who do you think you are?”  
“It’s not pois-”  
“Get this douchebag outta here babe.”  
Quackity made a split decision, seeing as how he was losing all feeling in his arm, and grabbed the potion from Fundy, “Well fine, if you wont drink it then I will.”  
A beat of silence sat between the group.  
“And...you’re not even gonna share? What the fuck?”  
Tubbo and Fundy shared a glance. Quackity nodded and brought the potion up to his lips, tipping it only slightly. The act made the ram exceptionally upset, Shlatt sitting up and throwing himself onto his vice president. He started to swat at Quackity’s arms all whilst throwing out half hearted insults. The three couldn’t help but to laugh a bit as they watched their president’s brain slowly turn into hot muck.  
“Welllll...if you REALLY want some-”  
“Yeah I want some!”  
“Maybe if you ask ni-”  
“GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRI-NK!”  
The one sided slap fight ended in a few minutes, the result being Shlatt chugging the potion just to throw it onto the floor and scream like a mad-man. (Quackity assured the two that this was normal.) The rest of the day went smoothly with Tubbo dusting up the broken glass on the floor, Quackity going back to do paperwork in his own room down the hall, and Fundy staying behind to care for the president for the few hours that were left in the day.   
“How’re you feeling Mr. President?” Fundy spoke softly, quietly replacing the wet rag that sat on Schlatt’s forehead. Said man sighed, eyes wandering, “I’m not sure man. Y’know that feeling that you get where you...like...feel half here and half not here?”  
Fundy really didn't...but answered with a nod anyways. Schlatt sighed, tension in his body releasing once he felt the cool rag combat the hot feeling that was burning each part of him. His ears twitched and he closed his eyes, letting out a large breath.  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine sir. Just get rested up as quickly as possible - we can’t run Manburg without you y’know?” The fox smiled, patting Schlatt’s blanket covered arm.  
“Don’t tell me what to do.” The tired ram spoke before falling sound asleep.


End file.
